She's Gone
by TributeDivergentAndDemigod
Summary: Jade West no puede dejar de pensar en lo más valioso que ha perdido. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider.**

Lo único que podía preguntarme era "¿tan mal había hecho las cosas?". Sé que no soy una chica excepcional, no tengo el mejor comportamiento ni siquiera con mi mejor amiga y no demuestro afecto rápidamente… Pero, ¿todo eso fue suficiente para que ella se fuera? Sé que hice todo mal, nunca les dije cosas hirientes a otras personas como se las dije a Tori a lo largo de la retorcida "amistad" que habíamos formado, ella nunca me reprochó, nunca me respondió a los insultos que día tras día le lanzaba.

Nunca.

Es una palabra que me gustaría definir en un pensamiento positivo, sin embargo, al pensar en un "nunca" simplemente puedo pensar en "nunca más volveré a ver a Tori Vega", algo que no habría creído que me dolería tal como lo hace ahora. No puedo culparla, le dí una imagen errónea de mí, ni por un segundo se me pasó por la cabeza siquiera uno de los pensamientos que dejó en su carta de despedida, creyó tantas cosas gracias a mis estúpidos impulsos y burlas.

¿Pedirle perdón? Si pudiera verla una vez más ni siquiera tendría el valor de mirarla a la cara y decirle que lo sentía mucho, que nada era cierto, que todo lo que le decía era absolutamente lo opuesto a lo que en realidad sentía. Le diría la verdad. Pero ni siquiera puedo perdonarme a mí misma, he hecho algo que arruinó muchas vidas incluyendo la mía.

Ella tenía muchos sueños que cumplir en Hollywood Arts, mucho orgullo que llevarle a su familia, tantas metas que se había propuesto, y todo fue estancado por mi culpa. No sé cómo tienen cara de decirme que en realidad no lo fue cuando ella misma escribió que todo lo que sucedería era solamente por mi culpa, y más idiota me siento cuando me doy cuenta que les creí un poco de esa mentira solo para aliviar el dolor.

\- Jade, es hora de irnos.

Beck. El chico que en algún momento me refugié está parado en la puerta de mi habitación con ese traje que se supone que lo usaría en un momento inolvidable como una boda o nuestra fiesta de graduación, aunque este sí era un momento inolvidable pero en uno de los peores casos.

Pensar en nuestra graduación me da náuseas. Aquel era el momento y lugar que había escogido para decirle toda la verdad a Tori, que nunca la odié, que siempre me encantó su forma de ser, su rostro, aquel hoyuelo en su mejilla que se le marcaba cuando sonreía. Que me encantaba ella. Me dí cuenta que no podía seguir en Hollywood Arts si ella no estaba allí cada día para darme los buenos días solo para escuchar un insulto de mi parte.

Si hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían de esta manera…

\- No quiero ir Beck… No puedo.

Mis ojos nuevamente se cristalizan al pensar en que realmente tendría una oportunidad más antes de perder para siempre a Victoria Vega, y era aquello lo que me hacía enfurecerme conmigo misma aún más. Ella tan pura, yo tan despreciable.

\- Jade…

\- No puedo… ¿Cómo se supone que veré a su familia cuando me odia?

Era lo mínimo que podrían hacer, la perdieron por mi culpa. Lo que ellos no saben es que también la perdí yo; ellos la amaban como su hija que era, yo la amaba de manera diferente.

Recordar el momento en el que llegó a Hollywood Arts, al contrario de lo que se piensa, me trae algo de tranquilidad; ella llegó tan tímida arrojando su café encima de Beck, al verla ni siquiera me dio rabia por estar tocando al que era mi novio, solo podía pensar en "Dios, esta chica es hermosa", y lo pensé hasta el día de su partida. A través de los meses ella insistía en acercarse cada vez más a mí, lo consideré peligroso porque comenzaba a sentir cosas fuertes, muy intensas acerca de ella. Claro que no podría permitir que ella lo notara, debía camuflar mis sentimientos con lo mejor que me salía: odio.

Pensar en que ella se fue creyendo que la odiaba me rompe el corazón una vez más. Probablemente me han roto el corazón muchas veces, pero Tori sin siquiera ser más que una amiga lo ha destrozado más veces de las que pueda imaginar. Ella no merecía esto, la única responsable debía haber sufrido ese castigo, no ella.

\- Tienes que despedirte Jade. Es la última vez.

Beck se acercó a la cama en donde estaba sentada y me tomó una mano de manera reconfortante. El chico y yo habíamos terminado más veces que las que volvimos, y allí estaba, dándome consuelo con mi herida interna y un corazón roto. Con su otra mano sacó algo de su bolsillo, un pequeño papel que no distinguía su contenido. Lo volteó y mi corazón volvía a latir más rápido.

\- Sé que no la has leído completa, así que la pedí para que pudieras ver con tus ojos la verdad.

La carta de Tori.

Era cierto, yo me había enterado de ella por Trina, quien me había dicho que había perdido a su hermana por culpa mía, pero no me atrevía a pedirla porque creía que no me correspondía. Ahora estaba al alcance de mi mano y no sé si aguante a poder leer lo último que escribió la chica que amaba.

\- No te la entregaré hasta después de terminada la ceremonia, si no vas, no te la entregaré. Es una promesa.

Sonreí de medio lado al notar el pequeño chantaje de mi amigo. Si ir a ese lugar me acercaría un poco más a Tori debía aprovecharlo.

Se levantó y tendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Guardó la carta y en vez de eso sacó un pequeño pañuelo desechable, lo colocó en su dedo índice y secó las lágrimas que habían manchado mis mejillas. Nunca creí que lloraría tanto por una persona ajena a mi familia, me siento bloqueada; las personas siempre tienen su persona apoyo, alguien que funciona como un pilar en su vida, una persona sin la cual no pueden vivir. Esa persona para mí, era Tori, y ella se fué sin saberlo.

Salimos hacia la calle al mismo tiempo que colocaba mis gafas para ocultar más que nada el dolor que irradiaba, poco me importaba si me veían con los ojos rojos o hinchados. Justo enfrente estaba el auto de Beck con Cat, André y Robbie adentro; era increíble cómo los 6 habíamos comenzado todo y los 6 ahora lo terminábamos, aunque no esperaba que fuera de ésta manera.

El silencio era rotundo adentro del automóvil, pero nadie me reclamaba algo ni siquiera con la mirada, ellos sabían lo fatal que me sentía y que nunca quise hacerle daño a Tori, era reconfortable sentir el apoyo de alguien más a tu lado. Los chicos supieron lo que sentía por Vega un día después de la noticia porque al enterarme técnicamente lo grité, y en ese momento me encontraba con ellos. Era inevitable.

Ellos sabían cómo me dolía a mí, ellos sabían que la presión en mi pecho era mayor que la de ellos.

Recordé mi última conversación con Tori, le dije que ojalá se perdiera o se muriera, todo por disfrazar el amor que sentía por ella… Y ella al parecer me hacía caso en muchas de las tonteras que le decía porque al día siguiente ella murió.

Ella se quitó la vida por mi culpa.

Ella se quitó la vida por mi culpa.

Si tan solo ella…

No. No era culpa suya, no puedo poner un condicionante para ella cuando la del error había sido yo, nunca debí tratarla de esa manera en ningún momento; Tori me gustaba demasiado y debía afrontarlo como se supone que se debe hacer: tenía que haberme confesado ante ella, haberle dicho que adoraba tenerla a mi lado en mis momentos más importantes, decirle que me encantaba su persistencia conmigo, le habría perdido una cita… Le hubiera dicho que me había enamorado de ella.

El camino al cementerio fue uno de los trayectos más cortos de mi vida. No quería entrar y ver a Tori dentro de un cajón lleno de flores, era una crueldad. Salimos del vehículo en grupo y nos agregamos al gentío reunido para despedir a Tori, se escuchaba los llantos de los padres y los sollozos de sus amigos, cada paso que daba era una tortura que se quedará conmigo por el resto de mi vida y yo me lo había ganado.

Llegamos a lo que debía ser la residencia permanente de Tori, y allí estaba aquel cajón en el que no paraba de pensar.

¿Podría mirar adentro?, ¿podría mirar el rostro dormido de Vega una vez más?

\- Estamos reunidos para despedir a una increíble joven que se ha ido de forma temprana y sorpresiva. Victoria solo tenía 18 años, estaba comenzando a vivir su vida y…

Realmente no me importaba lo que un anciano dijera de Tori, él no la conocía cómo la conocía yo, él no sabía las cosas que a ella le hacían feliz o la hacían enojar. Todo me hacía retroceder a los momentos en el que ella seguía conmigo, cuando no le había arruinado su vida aún; el día que cantamos juntas para vengarnos de un par de idiotas, la función que me ayudó a montar para mi padre, los cálidos abrazos que recibía de su parte.

Es increíble que una persona no pueda estar de un día para otro en tu vida. Hubiera deseado cualquier respuesta negativa de su parte solo si ello la tuviera con vida, me habría alejado de ella y vería cómo era feliz con cualquier persona que no sea yo.

La quiero devuelta. La necesito.

El cura había terminado, ante la mirada de su familia me acerqué a su ataúd… Dios, ella no debería estar ahí. No me importaba si alguien me sacara arrastrando, si su familia me gritara un sinfín de insultos, pero yo me acercaría de igual manera para ver el rostro del cual me había enamorado por última vez.

Y allí estaba… tan callada, tan ausente. No sé cómo había creído que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver su cuerpo. Grité. Grité su nombre, le pedí que volviera, le pedí perdón.

\- ¡Nunca quise hacerte esto!- lloraba mientras muchos me miraban confundidos. ¿Qué importaba?- Te lo suplico, Tori vuelve, dime que esto es mentira, dime que solo estoy en una pesadilla… Por favor… ¡Por favor!

Mis piernas flaqueaban, caí de rodillas mientras me sostenía del féretro de Tori. Sentí unas manos en mi estómago que me sujetaban, pero yo quería seguir ahí, quería seguir con ella, no quería dejarla ir, tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que…

No recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido… Me había desvanecido por completo y no sabía en donde estaba en este momento. Mis ojos y mis mejillas estaban mojadas con lágrimas al igual que mi almohada, mi respiración estaba agitada y mi corazón bombeaba tan fuerte en mi pecho.

Escuché cómo se abría la puerta de la habitación y con la vista borrosa ví a una figura acercarse con algo en la mano, la persona dejó un vaso de agua con unas pastillas en el velador y colocó una mano sobre mi mejilla limpiando las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Tragué saliva y ajusté bien mi mirada; respiré con alivio, me incorporé en la cama y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude para sentirla…

\- No me dejes nunca, te lo suplico, haré lo que sea, pero nunca me abandones… Tori.

 **Todos amamos los finales felices...**


End file.
